1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a new coated food product comprising a center food piece coated with a coating comprising a substantially homogeneous mixture of a fat-based, flavored composition and a particulate material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coated food products have been prepared in the past for addition to products such as cereal and ice cream, or for eating as a stand-alone product. One example of such an add-in product is a raisin coated with cereal pieces. An example of a stand-alone product is a chocolate-covered malt ball. Prior art products are lacking in that they are not heat-stable. Thus, special care must be taken when transporting and storing these products during warm weather to prevent the product from melting and forming a messy conglomerate rather than remaining as distinct pieces. Also, eating these foods during warm weather can result in a melted mess on the eater's hands and clothes.
Prior art coated products are also relatively high in fat. This high fat content has been necessary due to shortcomings in prior art methods of forming these products. The higher fat content has been necessary to form an organoleptically pleasing product.
There is a need for a lower fat, coated food product that is also heat-stable and tasty.